Steering assemblies for vehicles often include a steering column having a steering shaft that extends between a steering wheel and a steering gear. Typically the steering wheel and gear are separated by a vehicle panel such as a dash panel, a fire wall, or both—the wheel being on a passenger side of the dash panel, and the gear being on an engine side of the dash panel. Thus, the steering shaft and gear are sometimes assembled through an opening in the dash panel. In such cases, a seal is commonly provided at this opening to, among other things, shield it from dirt, fumes, and to dampen noise and vibration.